


Türchen 17 - Gefangen

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [17]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Die Albträume sind weg. Aber Manu ist es auch.
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Manuel Neuer
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Kudos: 1





	Türchen 17 - Gefangen

**Author's Note:**

> Bevor ich mich ans Geschenkeeinpacken mache, gibt es für euch das nächste Türchen! \o/

Eine Woche ohne Albträume. Eine ganze Woche ohne Albträume, sechs Nächte am Stück, in denen Joshua durchgeschlafen hat, ohne Schreikrampf, ohne Schweißausbrüche, ohne Kieferschmerzen, weil er es irgendwie geschafft hat, sich in seiner Bettdecke zur verbeißen. Sechs Nächte am Stück ohne Fluchten durch enge Häuserschluchten, ohne endlos viele, endlos lange schwarze Tentakeln, die nach ihm griffen, die ihn packten, die ihn hielten, sechs Nächte am Stück ohne ein Messer an der Gurgel, ohne einen Sturz von einem Hochhaus oder von einer Wendeltreppe, ohne dieses endlose Fallen, dieses beklemmende Gefühl, diese Panik.

Joshua starrt an die Decke. Dort, im Licht der Straßenlaternen vage erkennbar, hängt sein Beschützer, der, dem er diese ruhigen Nächte zu verdanken hat. Sein Traumfänger.

Mann, er hat das für Humbug gehalten. Was sollte so ein Traumfänger schon bringen? Ein Netz, schön und gut, er versteht den Hintergedanken, keine Frage. Aber wie soll dieses Netz böse Träume filtern? Sie sind ja nichts Greifbares, nichts Physisches. Doch dann kam der Punkt, an dem er aufgegeben hat, der Punkt, an dem er so verzweifelt war, dass er auf einen Traumfänger zurückgegriffen hat.

Und plötzlich war Ruhe. Jahrelang haben ihn die Albträume geplagt, in der letzten Zeit wurden sie immer schlimmer - so schlimm, dass er kaum noch eine Nacht durchschlafen konnte, so schlimm, dass die Nächte dann, wenn er Schlaf gefunden hat, anstrengender waren als die Tage. Und dann, von einem Tag auf den anderen, war Ruhe. Keine Albträume mehr. Keine Horrorvisionen mehr.

Aber auch kein Manuel mehr.

Eigentlich könnte Joshua schon längst schlafen. Er ist müde, es ist höchste Zeit, er kann kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Er tut es trotzdem, mit Gewalt. Widersteht dem Drang, sie einfach zu schließen, sich ins Kissen sinken zu lassen, in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu sinken.

Denn traumlos heißt auch Manuel-los.

Immer wieder ist er in seinen Träumen aufgetaucht. In den furchtbaren, aber auch in den Zwischensequenzen, die teils Abrisse seines täglichen Lebens waren, teils einfach nur purer Unsinn. Immer wieder war Manuel da und -

Er war der Grund, warum Joshua überhaupt so lange durchgehalten hat. Weil dieses Gefühl, das Manuel ihm gab, selbst dann noch anhielt, wenn die Panik nach dem Aufwachen langsam abklang. Weil von den Träumen etwas Positives zurückblieb, etwas Schönes.

Weil er sich in ihn verliebt hat. Weil er sich verdammt noch mal in ein Traumgespenst verliebt hat.

Und vielleicht war das der Hauptgrund, warum er wollte, dass die Träume aufhören.

Es klang gut, es klang logisch und der Plan ging auf. Seit sechs Tagen hat er Manuel nicht mehr gesehen.

Seit sechs Tagen hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden. Zu lieben. Sich fallen lassen zu können. Für eine andere Person so, so viel zu empfinden, dass es beinahe schon überwältigend war.

Joshua will nicht schlafen. Früher wollte er nicht schlafen aus Angst vor dem, was ihn im Schlaf erwartete - heute will er nicht schlafen aus Angst vor dem, was ihn dort nicht erwartet.

Manuel fehlt ihm. Manuel fehlt ihm untertags und Manuel fehlt ihm erst recht nachts, wenn Joshua daran denkt, dass er ihn sonst mit offenen Armen empfangen hat.

Dann gibt er auf.

Joshua steht auf und nimmt den Traumfänger ab.

Er will Manuel zurück.


End file.
